Underneath
by rmargison3
Summary: When this young mysterious girl enters camelot, emrys is involved with freya at the same time, what will happen when young love returns? Will secrets be revealed to all?  AN: I suck at summaries :P   Pairings: MerlinxFreya MerlinxOC loosely based on show!
1. Meeting Ellissa

_Title: Underneath_

_Description: When this young mysterious girl enters camelot, emrys is involved with freya at the same time, what will happen when young love returns? Will secrets be revealed to all? (AN: I suck at summaries :P)_

_Pairings: MerlinxFreya MerlinxOC this is loosely based on the show._

_Me: HI, this is my first fan fic ever!_

_Merlin: What is a Fan Fic?_

_Arthur: it's a story you idiot *whacks across head*_

_Me: OK stop... Only I get to hit Merlin not you._

_Merlin: HEY! Who r u anyway?_

_Me: no one you need to know at this moment O.o_

_Arthur: I don't like where this is going._

* * *

><p>"Milord," Ellissa said respectfully as she curtsied. "There has been a sorceror who claims to be emrys, the most powerful of them all, surely you have heard of him?" "He is just a myth, an old wives tale; the sorcerer is lying and shall be put to death immediately." Uther bellowed to the girl, slamming his fist on his throne for effect.<p>

Merlin watched the meeting from his place next to Gaius, but when he heard the word Emrys, his heart skipped a beat, his blood ran cold and his breath got caught in his throat. That was what the druids and Kilgarrah called him, which means bad news.

"The magic counsel has told me to ask for you to carry out the test, for there is a warlock in your midst, a warlock is born with magic, while a sorceror learns it, warlocks are especially rare, one is the druid boy, Mordred, who died from an unknown cause last year." Ellissa yelled impatiently, "the other goes by his real name, but I will not betray my trust to him, for he is in this very room right now." She glances at Merlin briefly before nodding at the king and waiting for his reply.

"Very well, Arthur, escort this lovely lady to a chamber on the right wing near the physicians quarters." Uther exhales, clearly bored out of his wits as Arthur beckons Merlin to follow him and Ellissa out of the room.

"Merlin, can I have a word in private?"She questions him as he is about to leave her chambers, he nods and turns around to face her fully, clearly scared. "I know it's you but I wouldn't betray you like that, I know of your destiny with Arthur, but what about the rest of your destiny?" Merlin, confused replies with "What are you talking about?" "Well, Arthur always gets the girl, but so do you, I am Freya, but I go by the name of Ellissa now. That is probably why I look so familiar... I missed you Merlin." Ellissa says in Freya's voice as she pecks Merlin on the lips, his magic bursts out at this and the glass on the windows shatter dramatically. Arthur bursts through the door just in time to see Merlin kissing Ellissa with his eyes changing from gleaming gold, to sparkling blue.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Oooo Cliffy, I'm a horrible story writer, sorry for it being so short.<em>

_Merlin: *Woozy* Freya, Whoa. *Falls onto floor*_

_Arthur: Who's Freya and why are merlins eyes gold? *eyes widen* Is that ma- *Gets knocked out by Baseball*_

_Me: Still have a good aim. Arty got hit, OMG THAT IS ARTHURS NEW NICKNAME, ARTY! :D_

_Well until I get 10 reviews this is it, oh yeh and there are cookies and cream in the main hall that only cost a review. :D TTFN (tata for now)_


	2. Reaction

_Me: Hello fellow readers, I think you deserve a beautiful cookie *hands out delicious cookie*_

_Merlin: Uhh I don't think I'll be accepting your cookie._

_Me: Why? *pouts*_

_Merlin: you made Freya come back, I'm crying tears of joy at the moment._

_Me: Oh well, on with the story._

* * *

><p>Arthur slams the door behind him, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Merlin and Ellissa. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't run you through!" He demanded, moving closer to them with every word until his sword was against merlins chest.<p>

"Arthur I can tell you everything!" Ellissa said in panic as she watched Arthurs confused face turn to her, "and who are you to know Merlin?" he spat at Ellissa/Freya.

"You'd be surprised what I know, I know about morg- her, and how Merlin saved that druid girl... Oh you didn't know? Yeah that druid girl was me, and you killed me, but then my spirit was lifted and given this body, so I am without parents." When she finished her speech, Arthur was sitting next to Merlin with his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he sobbed into his hands.

"Look Arthur, I meant to tell you but I was born with magic." Merlin confessed.

"Impossible!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It's True, I have been saving your life." Merlin replied back.

"Merlin... I need you to polish my armour, clean my chambers, muck out the horses and then meet me out in the training grounds at five sharp, and use the sundial, (A/N: I know it wasn't invented but how else do you explain it?) but don't use M-A-G-I-C, OK." Arthur said surprisingly calmly.

"What, no argument about this?" Merlin asked confused.

"Nope, I have been suspecting something about you but shrugged it off as luck, I'm not as dumb as I look, but don't be too careless because I know." Arthur replied bluntly.

"Oh okay. See you then Arthur" Merlin said relaxed.

"Hey, Arthur, can I come, I am a druid after all." Ellissa said annoyed.

"Uh yeah sure, I don't see why not. Come to the clearing with Merlin where we fought the great Dragon." Arthur replied getting up and leaving

"Well, that went well." Merlin smiled to himself while giving Ellissa a hug then leaving to do his chores.

* * *

><p><em>Me: weeelllll, I am actually a bit disappointed, I only got one alert so far, so i'd like to thank *reads scroll* horsegirl332211 for alerting my story. *mumbles* I think. (It was a short story after all, I can't write big chapters, it hurts my beautiful mind)<em>

_Arty: *shocked* there are people/horses in your kingdom too? I just came from WhiteKingdomAngel's Kingdom and she had all sorts of awesome creatures._

_Merlin: Who's the idiot now huh?Who didn't know my secret and kept telling me that I couldn't keep one? *listens for answer*_

_Arty: *murmurs* I am_

_Merlin: I cant hear you_

_Arty: *a bit louder* I AM_

_Merlin: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha... OMG IM TURNING INTO HER *points to rmargison3*_

_Me: *mock hurt* Hey that's my line, anyway, I will upload next chapter as soon as I can. Jamata (Japanese for C u L8er)_


	3. Authors Note

(A/N) Hey I just wanted to let it out that this story has been cancelled, It sucks and I don't want it contaminating this merlin fanfiction. I have written a one-shot instead. It is called No Mortal Has Survived. Please check it out, it is only short but someone else could lengthen it out a bit if they wanted to. Thanks for reading my story :) ~ Rmargison3


End file.
